Totally Duncan's Island
by MS.BOOMBOX94
Summary: Duncan is now single and is looking for a new girl.*apps are closed* let the games begin
1. Chapter 1

Okay so i know that alot of people have been doing these type's of stories but i just really wanted to do one myself plus i really love this idea so yea........lol

* * *

Hello ladies! Duncan here hosting my very own show, Totally Duncan's island,I know right? Pretty sweet. You see, I got tired of my old girlfriend Courtney cause she kept pushing me around and made me feel like a complete loser. Not to mention she was a total bitch**(AN: I do love Courtney so don't get mad DxC fans)**. So anyways I decided to dump her and now I want a totally hot new girlfriend, that knows how to have a great time and wont treat me like shit. So ladies……..COME TO DADDY!!!

Application:

Name (full name please):

Age (14-17 please include birthday as well):

Stereotype:

Eyes:

Built (skinny, fat, ect.)

Weight:

Height:

Skin:

Hair (color, style, ect.)

Clothes-

Everyday:

Night:

Swimwear:

Formal:

Accessories (optional):

Personality:

Fear:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Medical Conditions (optional):

Talents:

Who they get along with:

Who they are usually enemies with:

Why they deserve to have Duncan:

Anything else:

Audition tape:


	2. the lucky ladies

Cast list

Ana-Servana Alvarado(The girly girl/ prep/the hot - mean queen bee's sidekick)-MiSaYoMi in advance 12

Dakota Nicole McClain(the music obsessed scene chick)-XoxDakotaxwasxherexoX

Emily Ruby Vercardo(insane but friendly, random but strange, hyer and very fun, funny, nice, sweet, caring rebelious, deadly. so basically the crazy random goth chick)-vampireTDIfreddyfangirl

Shaya McCarthy(Artsy Chick)-LoveAnUnfortunateSoul

Ruby Soma(fighter/Tom boy)-Shayvion

Kyra Mccloud(Gamer Girl)- -Beyond The Horizon-

Amy Hannington(The Party Girl)-The Pink Rabbit

Samantha Maira Lyle(the shy bookworm)-MasqueradeBlack

Nicole Evergreen(The hot queen bee)-Realityshowfan

Chrystal Simpson(Juvi chick)-Smiley1234

Evelyn Ashley Days(Independent Shutterbug)-E-D-Songy-12

Riley Ashley Johnson(Skater chick)-MAJOR Michael Buble FAN

Lacey Turner(The sweetheart with a wild side)-fopgirl234

Melissa Jessica Valentine(The Daredevil)-ZaneKazama001

Sami Kate McMullen(Gothic sweetheart)-I'mLegallyBrunette

Faith Abigail Tucker(The Secretly Evil Girl)-iloveuu3

Carrie Louise Nint(quiet bookworm)-2random4words

Nina Alison Masons(the geek)- koolbroadwayreader

Jessica Salter(Street gal)-TeamJacobBlackTaylorLautner

Marissa Tyler Marie(tomboy)-TrueJackVP408

Ashley Siren Everlast(Tomboy/Slacker/Goth)-vexanna azlin

Gabi Valentina(small little feisty chick)-xXxbaileigirlxXx

* * *

**ok so thats everyone!i was going to do only 20 people but i would feel bad for not picking that one person and i have decided to put my own character in to even it out so..........hope you enjoy!**


	3. the first seven girls and jimmy?

Duncan is waiting on the Total drama island dock very impatiently. Chris had forced him to do the show on the island, which did not make Duncan happy. He finally turns to the camera with a big smile, "Hey everyone, Welcome to TOTALLY DUNCAN ISLAND!!! We have twenty two girls that will come here and compete to see who will win this handsome devil," Pointing to himself. "The girls will get to vote each other off unless I disagree because I do I a say cause its MY show."

You see Chris and chef in another room. "Pssh, he wishes!" Chris scoffed

The camera goes back to Duncan. "God I hate giving introductions…"

Suddenly a big rainbow boat honks its horn with a person waving. Duncan grins, " Yes! My first chick has arrived!!" Duncan's face goes from a grin straight to a horrid look when he sees the person. It was a really small, skinny guy that wore a tight dark purple shirt, skinny grey jeans, and black converse. He had fair skin and his chestnut brown hair was spiked. His eyes were a really pretty blue color with yellow in the middle.

"Hi, I'm Jimmy and I'm your co-host!" Jimmy said in a high girly squealy voice and then gave Duncan a hug

Duncan pushed Jimmy off of him. " Excuse me, but co-host!?!?!?!"

" Oh don't worry I'm gay." Giving a wink at Duncan

"CHRIS!!!!!!" We see Chris and Chef laughing their asses off by Duncan's reaction.

Duncan sighs, "Ugh, ok fine you can stay, but don't even think about making a move on me!"

"Don't worry, I have a boyfriend back at home, Ernesto……" Jimmy has a dreamy look on his face. " I would never hurt and flirt with you……even though you do have a sexylicious ass."

"Oh my god, j-just go get the first challenge ready."

"Okay!" Jimmy squeals then skips off

Another big rainbow boat honks its horn.

" Please don't let it be another annoying gay guy…."

A pale goth girl that looks like a tomboy gets off the boat instead. She was average size even though her boobs were big. She wore a black long-sleeved shirt, dark grey skinny jeans, black knee high boots, black fingerless hand gloves, and a black chocker. She had red hair that went down her back with curls at the end. She had beautiful blue eyes, even though her left eye was covers by her bang.

Duncan smirked, "Well, I can see that we'll be getting along just fine here."

"Pssh, you bet your goddamn ass we will!!!"

"Nice chocker sweetheart, where'd you get it?"

" Ok first off **S****weetheart**, my name is Ashley, Ashley Siren Everlast. And secondly, my brother gave me it as a birthday present."

"Oh are you the one that has to repeat seventh grade?"

"SHUT UP!!"

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!" Ashley flipped him off

The next girl arrived shortly after. She was a tan, muscular, and curvy tomboy. She had wavy dirty blonde hair, that went to her waist. She wore a green jacket with a black tank top underneath, and dark blue jeans.

"Well hello there……" Duncan purred

The girl walked over to Duncan and punched Duncan in the face. She then walked over next to Ashley

"What the hell was that for!?!?!?!"

"ASSHOLE!!!"

" Why the hell did you sign up if you don't like me?"

" I was dared" she retorted, then turned to Ashley in a very friendly way and stuck out her hand, " Hi I'm Marissa. Whats your name?"

"Ashley."

" Nice to meet you."

"Thanks, you too."

"Hey, hey, hey!!!" Shouted a voice from far away. She soon jumped off the boat and she looked like a street gal with deathly pale skin. She was tall and skinny with blood red matted hair and her eyes were a pretty green. She walked towards the others and gave everyone a fist pound. "So, lets get this shit started!! I'm Jessica Salter by the way and im hear to win, yeauh!!"

" I don't give a damn," Marissa mumbled

Jessica turned to Marissa with a fist in the air. "WHAT DID YOU SAY!?!?!"

"Nothing."

"Yea, that's what I thought. You better keep that mouth of your shut."

Duncan rolled his eyes and suddenly felt breathing on the back of his neck. He turned around to see a girl behind him, smiling. She had a nice light tan figure and had long brown hair that matched her brown eyes. She was carrying a book in her hands, The catcher in the rye. She was wearing a plain white tee and a orange wrap skirt.

" Holy crap! When did you get here?" Duncan said a little startled

"I got here right after that Jessica girl did. I'm Carrie Nint by the way."

" Just go over there," pointing to the other girls, " and don't ever come up from behind me again." Carrie just nodded and did what she was told.

The next boat was coming near but it did not reach the dock. Instead a motorcycle jumped into the air doing a flip and landed perfectly on the dock. Staggered and there jaws all dropped. She took her helmet off to reveal her long jet black hair that was in a ponytail. Her green Caribbean eyes sparkled in the sunlight. She had light skin and wore a black tank top that showed off her really nice six pack and curves and her tank top read "Queen of showstoppers" on the front. She also wore tan Capri's and black vans.

"And hello to you too…." Duncan said, still in total shock. She just smiled and walked towards the other girls.

"What's your name?" Jessica asked

"Melissa Jessica Valentine, but you can just call me Melissa."

"Well damn girl you have moves!"

"Thanks! I practice really hard."

The next boat had a loud amp that hurt everyone's ears. The amp was playing Yeah boy and doll face by Pierce the Veil with a girl dancing on top of the amp. The girl was a really skinny pale girl. She wore a Pierce the Veil t-shirt, hello kitty hoodie, thin black north face, extreme neon pink skinny jeans, mismatched multicolored knee socks, and converse with unicorns on them. Her long scene black hair had hot pink tips and two streaks of blonde. And she had the cutest grey almond shaped eyes.

" Whats up people!!! Dakota Nicole Mcclain in da house!!!!"

"Oh god, please tell me your not related to Chris Mcclain…." Duncan groaned

"Yup, he's my uncle."

"Kill. Me. Now."

"He's not that bad."

Duncan then falls on the ground laughing really hard. Dakota's eyes widens and moves slowly to the other campers. The camera goes back to Chris and Chef. Chef is snickering and Chris is glaring at Duncan.

"I am not that bad!" He looks over at Chef snickering. "Ugh, we'll be right back."

* * *

Ok sorry i havent been uploading forever. I have been so stressed out with school and volleyball. Yea are team sucks but who cares!Anyways this is the first seven girls so the other 14 girls will most likely be in the next chapter if not then they will come in the third. And sorry if you are one of those people who dont overly like gays but i love them!!!i had to put one in to stir things up. Please so not flame me i actually like what i have so far. Everyone thank TrueJackVP408 because if it werent for her then i propbably wouldent have updated till next week. Ok i should really stop now.........haha!


	4. next set of girls and the commercial?

The camera turns back on with Duncan with smirking at the camera. "Welcome back everyone. I hope you had a nice break to take a piss, fail miserably at making popcorn, or rob a bank!"

The next rainbow boat comes right when Duncan stops talking. A pale white very tall and skinny curvy girl stepped off. She had the most gorgeous flowing, wavy, sleek and shiny red hair you ever saw. She wore a TIGHT red shirt that went right above her belly button and TIGHT blue jeans that outlined all of her curves. Her piercing green eyes glared at everyone deathly. Duncan let out a howl and all the other girls just glared at her in jealousy.

"Well hello there………and what's your name beautiful?" Duncan asked, staring at her belly button

She pushed her hair behind her shoulders, "Nicole Evergreen. You like what you see Duncan?"

Duncan Just drooled and tried to find his words. "Y-y-y-ye-yea……"

" Yo Barbie, stop showing off like the damn whore that you are!" Jessica yelled

"Aww, it's okay to be jealous of me, everyone is."

"Excuse me!?!?!"

"Ha! You actually think that you're going to win? I highly doubt Duncan goes for girls with ugly khaki shorts! PUHLEASE, that is soooo the nineties and little girls."

"WHY I OUTTA!!!" Jessica yelled, as she tried to go after Nicole but was stopped by Marissa and Ashley. Nicole just snickered

The next boat didn't come for about five minutes which made everyone impatient. Finally another girl stepped off the boat.

"Sorry, I had to get insulin for my inhaler, I have asthma." She was a skinny girl with freckles on her pale face. For a skinny girl she had pretty big boobs. Her pretty blonde hair were just above her shoulders. And her chocolate brown eyes that gave a warm greeting towards everyone. She had a purple shirt on with a logo on a skull on it, which impressed Duncan, grey skinny jeans, and black converse.

"Asthma!?!? Loser!" Nicole snickered. Everyone just glared and ignored her

" Well I think that skull on your shirt is pretty sweet!" Duncan complemented, She just blushed

" What's your name?" Marissa asked

" Sami Kate McMullen, but you can just call me Sami."

"Cool, I'm Marissa."

A football flew in the air and hit Duncan in the back of the head. " Ouch, what the hell?" Duncan yelp

Duncan turned around to see a blonde skinny, but large chested green eyed girl standing behind him. She a blue tank top and light blue baggy ripped pants.

"Sorry Duncan. I'm Lacey Turner by the way."

"You play football?"

"Yup!"

"Yea, well, you need to work on your aim, it sucks!"

"Hmph!"

" Hi Duncan!" said a skinny and curvy girl, that had a Rihanna hair cut, that covered her right blue eye and had a blonde highlight. She had a navy blue tank top, white skinny jeans, and black converse. She was carrying a skateboard in her hands.

"And who might you be?" Duncan asked

" Riley Ashley Johnson."

"Wanna show me a trick on your board?"

"Sure!" Riley shouted, as she put her skateboard on the ground and did a 360 spin

"Impressive….."

"Yea skate girl can do tricks, whoopdedoo……can we just get back to the show please, I'm getting impatient here!" Nicole whined

"Someone missed her double cappuccino macchiato this morning." Ashley teased

"Shut up you loser!"

The next rainbow boat was arriving and you could someone singing Broadway songs.

"Yeauh, someone's getting down with Broadway!" Dakota said, nodding her head, everyone just looked at Dakota weirdly

Boat finally came and an Ivory skin girl with long, mid back length blood red wavy hair with bangs that almost covered her right eye, which were wide and almond shape and the color of the sea. She wore a white spaghetti strap tank, with a yellow and black checkerboard miniskirt, black striped socks, and knee high black converse high tops. She got her three bags (and they were HUGE) and eyed the group before her to the Goths, the uptight people, the book worms and the nerds and smirked. "Well this will be easy to win!" She muttered to herself before walking over to Duncan. "The hottest girl has arrived, so just feel free to drop out! I'm Ana-Servana Alvarado but call me Ana if you dare speak to me. Oh, and hey there sexy." She added towards Duncan and flirtatiously winked and waved at him before she stood next to who she thought was a suitable person to stand next to, Nicole Evergreen.

"Pssh, you actually think you're the hottest one here?" Nicole scoffed

"Um, well……yea!"

"Have you looked in the mirror lately?"

"Yes I have and I think I look pretty hot!"

"Oh yea, cause knee high socks with black converse high tops is totally hot…" Nicole rolled her eyes in sarcasm

A blow horn was put into Duncan's ear with a person screaming, "IM HERE!!!" that cause Duncan to jump and fall into the lake

"What the hell was that for!?!?!"

The girl just laughed and jumped up and down very happily. She was a pale skinny girl, that was dressed in a black t-shirt and black jeans. She had icy blue eyes, about exact as Duncan's, and red curly hair that had black and neon lime green bangs. She had a spider web necklace that seemed to grab Ashley's attention.

"OMG, where did you get that necklace?"

"Oh, I found this in the dumpster when I was seven." Nicole looked liked she was about to barf when she heard the word dumpster

"Wicked!"

"Thanks, I like your chocker."

"Gracias chica!"

"What's your name?"

"Ashley."

"Cool, I'm Emily."

Emily smiled and turned around to see a wet Duncan glaring at her. Emily mouthed sorry and tiptoed back words next to Ashley.

The next boat came with a fair skin average girl. She had dark brown hair, that were in braids and brown eyes that matched her brown hair.

"Ciao everyone, I'm very gratitude to be here right now."

"Huh?" Nicole asked

"Thankful."

"And you are….?" Duncan asked

"Nina Alison Masons, but you can just call me Nina. Nice meeting you Duncan, I plan to win even if it is rigid for me, I adore challenges.

"Ok…….you weird….."

"I'll take that as a compliment."

The next girl made Duncan almost faint. She was a skinny girl with peach like skin. She had icy blue eyes that were exactly like Emily's eyes. She had a pink streak in her long dirty blonde hair. Her black shirt went down to the middle of her stomach; she had black Capri's, and white sneakers.

"Hi Duncan, nice to see you again."

"Holy shit! Crystal?"

"Yea buddy, how are you?"

"Good, man I haven't seen you since we were thirteen!"

"It really is a small world isn't it?"

"Yea, um….can we go to break right now?" Duncan asked the camera man

Commercial:

The show immediately went to commercial with Harold TRYING to look seductive on a couch doing a I cant believe it's not butter commercial.

"I want my butter gosh!" holding a thing of butter in one hand and a knife in another

"Hey can I have a plastic knife? My mother says that I can't use a real knife until I'm eighteen."

* * *

**Ok so here is the next set of girls......and harolds commercial........so the last seven girls well be in the next chapter along with Jimmy! Thank you everyone for reading and reviewing :)**


	5. wheres amy and woa faith

Camera zooms up on Duncan's face, "Hey, hey, hey, watch it!"

A camera flashes on Duncan's face right after. A very thin, brown eyed tan girl was hold a camera and smiling shyly. She had dark brown wavy hair with highlights reaching just above her shoulders and her bangs hung above her eyes. This girl reminded Duncan of Courtney, especially the freckles on her nose. Hopefully she didn't have the same attitude as her.

"Uh…..hi?" said a stunned Duncan

"Oops, sorry if the flash on my camera startled you."

"You must be Evelyn."

Evelyn rolled her eyes in annoyance, " Ugh, do not call me that!"

"How about Evie then?"

"Works for me!"

The next girl arrived at the dock. She was a lightly tan girl with the most gorgeous green almond shape eyes you have ever seen. Her beautiful black waterfall wavy hair went down to her back and had a couple purple streaks in it. She had a teal knit beret, with a white camisole, that showed off her mild curves, dark washed denim jeans, and black converse with checker design on them. She also had on a silver charm bracelet, hoop earrings, and had her nose pierced.

"Hi Duncan," she started, "I made this for you, hope you like it," she said handing him a self portrait of himself

"Holy Crap! Did you draw this!?!?!?"

"Yea…."

"Shit, this is amazing…….wow."

"Oh….it was nothing, really." She said fiddling with her charm bracelet

"Wow thank you…..um is it Shaya?"

"Yes."

"Well thanks and your welcome."

Both Duncan and Shaya's jaw dropped when the next girl got off. She was a green eyed, skinny, Japanese girl. Her while blonde hair with brown highlights was put up in a Japanese style ponytail. She wore a black and red vest and you could see her huge knockers under her black t-shirt, this made Duncan a very happy boy. She had on a gothic style black skirt with pants made onto it, and black high heel shoes.

" Konnichiwa, minna!"

"O-namae wa nan desu ka?" Nina asked

"Rainbow!"

"Hajimemashite."

"Arigato!"

"Can we speak English here please, its Canada, not Japan!" Duncan said, annoyed

Rainbow smiled, "Teehee, sorry Duncan, she just asked what my name was and that it was a pleasure to meet me."

"You know Japanese?" Riley asked Nina

"Of course I do, I'm in AP Japanese."

"Now there's a shock……" Riley mumbled in sarcasm

"Wait so whats your name?" Duncan asked

"Rainbow."

"Well it is an honor to meet you…" Duncan said, looking right at her chest

The next girl came up and punched Duncan in the shoulder.

"Ouch!" Duncan squeaked

"Duncan, my bitch, how are you?"

"And you are……"

"Ruby Soma." Ruby said. She was a well toned, tanned girl, with a small waist with big boobs. She had straight black hair and grey eyes. She was wearing a black and purple long sleeved shirt, dark blue worn out jeans, and black converse. She was also wearing a dragon chain and dog tags.

"What are you a fighter or something?"Duncan asked

"yup, I also like dragons."

"I can see that reffering to her dragon chain and her tattoo."

Ruby gasped and pulled down her shirt.

The next girl came off too busy playing a game on her Nintendo d.s.

"Hey kyra, wel-" Duncan was cut off by Kyra shushing him

"One more level and then I'll own Charzard!" She said. She was a fair, average, brown-eyed girl with an hourglass figure. Her big brown eyes matched her long, brown, straight hair that had curls at the end. She was dressed from head to toe in a black shoulder-less top which ended above her midriff, and beige shorts that have various pockets lined up in each side.

"Is that the new Pokémon game?" Nina asked

"Uh huh!" Kyra said in an excited tone

The next girl stepped off the boat carrying fourteen books in her hands that covered her face.

"Excuse me," Carrie started, "but may I look through your pile of books?"

"Me too?" Nina asked

"Sure." The mysterious girl replied, as she gave half her stack to Carrie and the other half to Nina. This girl was a little bit more unique than the other girls. She wasn't a skinny piece of twig nor average, she was a little bit on the chubby side, yet Duncan seemed to like her still. Of course he was probably interested in her very womanly curves that made Nicole a little jealous. Her black thick rimmed glasses really brought out her amazing blue eyes, even though you could only see the right eye because her bangs were covering her left. Her glasses also went well with her tannish skin. Her redish/orange hair was tied loosely into a braid that went down to the middle of her back. She wore baggy black jeans, baggy bright red tshirt with a black heart on it, huge black zip up hoodie and black skate shoes.

Carrie gasped, "You have Howls moving castle!?!?!?!? This was like my favorite book as a child!!!"

"Same here, such a classic that I can never give it up." The girl agreed

"Pardon me, but what is your name?" Nina asked

"Samantha."

"Well Samantha, you my dear have very good taste in books!" Nina smiled with Carrie nodding her head in agreement.

"Thank you, I tend to visit the book store every day, sometimes twice, like my drug."

The next girl jumped off the boat and onto Duncan, which almost gave him a heart attack.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, what the hell!!!" Duncan screamed, pushing her off

" I'm Faith, Faith Abigail Tucker!!!"

"Yea, well, Faith, this is your last warning, next time you jump on me and I will send your cute little booty back home."

" Ok, well its soooooo nice to meet you all!" She screamed, and hugged everyone

" Eww, get this poor child off of me!!"

"I'm actually rich as you can see by my diamond star necklace!"

Nicole grabbed her back into a hug "Nice to meet you!!!"

The next girl jumped off with a grumpy look on her face. She was a short, very skinny little girl, that was dressed in black shirt, uggs , and grey skinny jeans. She had the softest, thin, dark, brown hair ever, she had tan skin, and onyx eyes.

"Well aren't you a happy little child!" Duncan said in sarcasm

"Shut the hell up dumbass!"

"God not another one….."

"Hi I'm Marissa, want to be friends?" Marissa greeted her

"No, now go away."

"Ooh, I kind of like her." Said a very amused Nicole

"Ok, you're either Gabriella or Amy….."

"Its Gabi."

"Finally, now we just half to wait for Amy now…"

4 hours later:

"God, where the hell is this Amy child?" Nicole complained

"I know, no boat shouldn't take this long." Ashley agreed

"Whatever lets go." Duncan said

"Duncan!!!!!" Jimmy called

"Oh god….I forgot about him!"

"Jeez, whats taking so long? Me and Amy have been waiting for like ever!!!"

A very skinny girl appeared behind Jimmy's back. She had blonde hair that had a 'scene' cut and long side bangs that surprisingly didn't cover her big dark eyes. She wore She wears a pair of skinny jeans, and a black t-shirt, with Hello Kitty riding a motorcycle in neon colors, pink slip on shoes, A pink bow in her hair, chunky bracelets around her arms, and a neon pink pair of poker shades.

"Eww……she's colorful!" Gabi gagged

"You don't like it Dude?" Amy asked

"Well I don't really mind it, it's the pink that I can't stand; I hate pink! Oh, and don't ever call me dude."

"Me and Jimmy had a rockin time! We had a sexy party in the mess hall…….did you know that he's gay?" She said in excitement

With that, all the girls went in aww and attacked Jimmy and Duncan couldn't get any of their attention. Duncan turned to the camera and made the cut sign.

Confessional camera:

"bwahahahahahahahahahahahaha…….these girls might think that I'm nice but just you wait Faith Abigail Tucker will win this !!!!!!!!!!"

End of confessional camera

* * *

Commercial:

Owen is running on a treadmill.

" Hey guys, I want to show you a new thing called SHAPE UP!!!"

He tried to stopped the machine, but failed and fell on the machine and broke it.

" Whoops…….hahahaha…..well Shape up are these pills that you take before any meal and your stomach only takes in half the calories as you can see from my personal experience," pointing to the screen, which had a before picture and a after picture which showed him trying to suck in his fat.

"Uhhhhh……….well this is awkward……" Owen says before he runs away and trips on a exercise ball.

"Aww…… COME ON!!!!"

* * *

Ok so finally all of the girls have been introduced :D let the challenges begin................ :)


	6. capture the flag part 1

All twenty three girls sat around the mess hall, awkwardly. Duncan came in later holding two bags in each of his hands.

"Whats in there?" Riley asked

"Stuff!" Duncan smirked

"What kind of stuff?" Nicole said with a flirty wink

"Ohh… you'll see…….hehehe….."

Duncan opened the two bags. One bag was filled with blue sports bras while the other one contained red ones.

"Why do you have sports bras?" Marissa asked

"There your new uniform."

"Sicko….."

"Ok," Duncan started, "If I call your name then you are Duncan's blue angels." All the girls started to snicker

" Ana, Dakota, Emily, Ruby, kyra, Nicole, Lacey, Sami, Nina, Jessica, and Rainbow, go get the blue sports bras."

*confessional cam*

Jessica is sitting on the love seat pissed. "Ok, the sports bras are a little uncomfortable but I can handle it, but NICOLE on my team…….OH HELL NO!!! though I find it funny that she of all people is put on the angel team…HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!"

Rainbow is strutting a pose on her seat. " Oh don't worry Duncan…….I'll be your _perfect_ little angel…teehee!!!

*end of confessional cam*

" The rest of you, Evie, Carrie, Faith, Ashley, Sam, Riley, Shaya, Crystal, Melissa, Marissa, Amy, and Gabi, go get the red bras cause you guys are my little red devils!"

*confessional cam*

"Duncan **was** and always **will** be a horndog!" Crystal chuckled

"A devil! It's like he already knows my true inside….. let me have my alone time here to cry tears of joy." Faith cried

*end of confessional cam*

"Ok, so, angels you get the cabins towards the lake and devils you get the cabin toward the woods. So get your butts ready and I will see you and your sports bras in fifteen minutes!"

*fifteen minutes later*

"Ok ladies, how many of you know the game of capture the flag?" Duncan asked, all twenty three hands went up

"Good, then I don't need to explain much. Yeah get the other teams flag to your side without getting caught, yeadiyeadiyada…….ok since the devils have an extra player, one of you will have to sit out for fifteen minutes and switch."

"Whats with you and fifteen minutes?" Ashley asked

"Dunno and don't care. So the flags are all set up and you guys are ready, devils, find a girl to sit out."

"I guess I will." Carrie suggested

"Okay I'll have the timer going and after fifteen minutes someone else from the devils will sit out."

"Can we have a group huddle first for both teams?" Nina asked

"Why?"

"Strategizing of course."

"Strartegize? You just play!"

Nina raised an eyebrow and Duncan sighed, "Fine, five minutes for each team!"

"Come on Carrie Nint!" Sam called

"But I'm sitting out."

"Yea, but you still need to know our plan so you know what were going to do when you come in." Ruby added

"Okay."

*Devils side:

"Okay," Marissa started, "Who here is a fast runner?"

"I am." Both Riley, Melissa, and Ashley said at the same time

"I too run really fast as well. You need to be fast when trying to escape prison." Crystal explained

"You were in prison?" Shaya asked

"It was one time, I actually met Duncan there."

"That's not fair!!! Especially if you win!!!" Evie shrieked

"Aww don't say that! All of you girls are beautiful."

"Okay guys let's focus here." Marissa interrupted

"Sorry…" all of the other girls said

"Alright, Melissa and Riley, you guys start off first over by………Kyra and Nina cause they seem to be the least athletic on the team…..oh and maybe Nicole since queen bees are lazy as well and I'm sure Ana will do nothing as well since she follows around Nicole. Then Ashley and Crystal, you guys stay on our side catching people until at least four or five of our girls are in jail, I would say one of you would go at a time…..just too safe. The rest of you, try going for the fast ones together as a team, that way the slower people won't be a problem to us. Let's see………watch out for Ruby and Jessica, I don't know about the others but Ruby and Jessica will be darting fast in here so Ashley and Crystal, you two take care of them. And let's try not to have the fast runners sit out. Okay so you girls ready? Ok hands in…I, 2, 3….."

"DEVILS!!!" The girls all cheered

*Angels side:

"Alright," Ruby started, " This is going to be a little difficult since they have more athletic runners."

"But we do have all the energetic people on this team…" lacey added

"True….ok Emily and Rainbow you guys go in first because I know you two will be fast. I'm pretty sure they will send in there really fast runners so everyone let's try to get them first. We'll wait for at least half of their girls to be in jail before we send in Jessica. I will Be watching out for whoever there fastest person is which I'm guessing is either Melissa or Riley……it could be someone else ,and Jessica, have my back on them if I get into any trouble ok?

"You got it!" Jessica said

"Ok and we all have to participate… RIGHT NICOLE?"

Nicole was filing her nails "Do I have to???"

"You want to be voted off and feel like a loser?"

"Finnnnne….." Nicole pouted

"Ok , So everyone be on your toes for every single girl, even if they don't look athletic……those are the ones that turn out to be the fastest. Dakota where you listening to me the whole time?"

Dakota paused her ipod. "Yes, that's why I only had in one earbud, music pumps me up."

"Okay everyone ready then?"

"My bra itches…." Sami complained

"You never wore a sports bra???"

"Well only for gym, I don't really do sports that much."

"Well your just going to just need to get use to it. Everyone ready?"

All girls nodded and put their hands in " A-N-G-E-L.... ANGELS!!!"

*The field:

Every girl was standing on the line facing one another with a game face on, except for Carrie Nint who was reading a 'how to be athletic in fifteen minutes' book.

Jimmy was in a referee outfit with a whistle in his hand. " Ohh this is soooo exciting!!! I can't wait to write this down in my diary later.

Duncan was in a lifeguard chair and was getting impatient. "Come on Jimmy, we don't have all day here!!!"

"Okay, Okay sorry… 1,2, 3….. PLAY!!!"

* * *

**..........SORRY BUT YOU'LL JUST HAVE TO WAIT UNTIL THE NEXT CHAPTER FOR THE GAME :) **I'M IN SUCH A GOOD MOOD THAT I DECIDED TO UPDATE! OH AND THANX FOR THE REVIEWS, I LOVE YOU ALL 3


	7. capture the flag part 2

**Hey guys! i'm so so so so so so so so sorry for not updating long. we had to do like five diffrent projects all at once, it was ridiculous! summer needs to be here right now! school is such a joke. Well enjoy! and i will be updating faster since i dont have much school shit for the rest of the year, thank god! also thanks for the reviews you guys are awesome I LOVE YOU ALL! :)ya... i'll just shut up now**

* * *

" 3,2,1…..PLAY!" Jimmy yelled, as all of the girls started to ram into each other and knocked him over

Devil's side:

Just like Marissa had instructed, Melissa ran over by Kyra and Nina, which like Marissa had predicted, were not fast enough to catch her. Riley however did not go, she knew that it wouldn't be long before the fast runners on the Angels side like Ruby and Jessica would get to her. Riley wasn't going anywhere until either Ruby or Jessica was caught.

"Riley, why aren't with Melissa on the other side?" Marissa asked Riley

" Because, if me and Melissa get caught then our team is doomed. Ruby can out run any of us; she's the fastest one here, faster than Duncan." Riley replied

"Excuse me!" shrieked a insulted Duncan

Riley rolled her eyes. "Fine, second best."

"YEA, THAT'S WHAT I THOUGHT! YOU MAY CONTINUE."

" Anyways, you really want to use us now? Why don't we wait until later?"

"You and Melissa aren't the only fast runners on the team, we also have Crystal and Ashley as well." Marissa pointed out

"But they would have to go up against Ruby and Jessica which will lose us the game."

"God you don't need to be selfish. We all know you're a fast runner and all, but Crystal and Ashley can take on Ruby and Jessica too."

"I'm not trying to be selfish, I'm just saying that the best runners on the teams should go up against each other."

" Oh, so you think your all hot shit now, huh? Well you may seem very athletic and all, but with a crappy attitude like that will get you kicked off first, like Eva."

"Eva was the second one to get booted off."

"She was still one of the first few people to get voted off, first girl to get voted off in the show."

"Well whatever, do what you want, have our team lose."

"FINE! But if we lose, YOUR GETTING VOTED OFF AND I WILL MAKE SURE THAT EVERYONE WILL VOTE FOR YOU!" Marissa screamed

"FINE, AS LONG AS IT GETS ME AWAY FROM YOU!" Riley retorted back at the top of her lungs

"AAAAAAAAAH!" Marissa yelled as she pulled her hair and ran off

Riley huffed and turned around to see every single person including Jimmy and Duncan staring at her of what had just happened. The entire field was placid, not even a single animal sound was heard.

"Shows over everyone, just continue the game." Riley yelled, annoyed

Angels side:

Nicole was filing her shiny blue nails not giving a shit about what was going on. Ana came up to her with a creepy smile on her face. It took Nicole about thirty seconds to realize that Ana was standing right in front of her.

Nicole sighed and stopped filing her nails at the moment. "Can I help you?"

"I was wondering if maybe we, us two, could form an alliance with each other."

"Uh, sorry but I don't form alliances with losers."

"But my daddy is very rich, we have three mansions."

"So?"

"OHMYGOD, who did your nails?"

"Uh I did."

"Wow they are so good. You should seriously open up your own business, I'm sure you would be a hit. I would LOVE for you to do my nails sometime as well."

"Look, I like the sucking up but-"

"I can help you Duncan. I mean come on; you're like the prettiest girl here."

"Ok, ok, ok, we can form your alliance. I liked you. Manipulative, cunning, influential…."

"So…what shall we do?"

"nothing, capture the flag is for manly ugly women."

"I actually find it a little bit amusing."

"Fine go play and leave the alliance!"

"Sorry…"

*Confessional Cam*

Ana: "Man, I want to play capture the flag so fucking bad! I mean, ok don't tell anyone here this, especially Nicole but I use to be a tomboy in middle school and when it came to sports especially in P.E I was a beast! I want to use my macho skills but I don't want to go behind Nicole's back and get kicked out of the alliance…..hmmph!"

*End of confessional cam*

Riley snuck over to the Devils side since no one was focused on her and right as she was about to snatch the flag, both Kyra and Nina knocked her down, jamming her shoulder.

"AAAAAAAAAAAH…….FUCK!"

Jimmy blew the whistle, "Time!"

Duncan ran over and picked up Riley and took her to her cabin for medicine and rest. As Duncan was carrying Riley off the field, Marissa had ran up to them.

"Hey Riley, listen, I just want to apologize for what I said earlier. I know you were just trying to help and I didn't listen, I just wanted to do it my way, I guess I'm the selfish one here. Sorry." Marissa said

"Its cool. You were right, I was being selfish. I guess when I get aggressive I show off a little bit and don't think about anyone else, so I'm sorry too." Riley replied

"So were cool?"

"Totally girl!"

The girls waited about thirty minutes before Duncan had finally came back.

"Her shoulder is jammed a little but will be alright and well hopefully get better before the second challenge. Since the teams are now even now, there will be no girl from the Devils side sitting out. So Carrie, I wish you luck, let the games begin." Duncan announced as Jimmy blew the whistle

Minute by minute the game was getting more and more intense. Only two girls remained on the field now; Ana for the Angels and Carrie for the Devils.

*Confessional cam*

Ana: " Ugh, well, I guess I have no choice but to win the goddamn game. I mean, sure I don't like breaking a rule in Nicole's alliance, but I also DON'T want to get booted off either. Well whatever happens, happens. It's up to me now, it's up to me."

*End of Confessional cam*

Carrie and Ana made intense glares at one another. The Angels were cheering for Ana while the Devils were rooting for Carrie. After five minutes of a staring contest, Ana decided to run for her life to catch the flag. She jumped high over Carrie and did flip and ran as fast as she could so it would be hard for Carrie to catch up to her. Ana slid and did a summersault when grabbing the flag and dashed a huge circle around the Devils side and quickly slid past Carrie reaching her side with the flag in her hand just as Carrie was about to tag her. The Angels screamed a lifted Ana up.

"Damn girl, for a mean girl follower, you sure have some skills out there, you were da bomb!" Jessica cheered

"Aww shucks!" Ana blushed

"Were did you learn to play? I mean you had to play a lot somewhere to be SUCH a pro!" Kyra gushed

" I played a lot throughout middle school, back when I was a tomboy."

"You were a tomboy!" Lacey questioned

"Yup!"

"That's pretty legit!"

"Ugh, why do people use legit as in 'cool' or 'awesome'? the real definition means to be 'correct'. So therefore that did not make sense whatsoever." Nina pointed out

" Well people say legit for both definitions." Ruby said

"But it doesn't make sense in the English language! I mean whats wrong with 'awesome', 'cool', radical, exedra?"

"Guys just shut up and partay …WHOOOOO!" Dakota yelled as she did backflips

Everyone cheered and went to they're cabin. While the Devils remained outside. Everyone patted Carrie on the back.

"You did amazing out there. You got some nerdskillz!" Ashley said, trying to cheer her up

Carrie chuckled, "thanks."

"TO NERD POWER!" Crystal called out, raising her fist in the air

"TO NERD POWER!" everyone repeated, also raising they're fists

Duncan came while chuckling to nerd power. "So ladies, I will see you later tonight to see who gets voted off first, you have three house to vote, good luuuuuck……."

All girls looked around nervously, wondering who would be voted off.

*Confessional Cam*

Shaya: "Man this is going to be hard! We all get along like were best friends, man…."

Sam: " My conscious is telling me that Duncan is planning a trick, I'm scared…"

Faith: "As long as it's not me than I don't give a damn. They're all pathetic losers anyways……. Dumb bitch convention here."

*End of Confessional*

* * *

**will Riley's shoulder get better, will Nicole end the alliance with Ana, and who will be the first to be voted off? So many exhilarating questions, find out next time on TOTALLY. DUNCAN'S. ISLAND!......damn you Chris for rubbing off on me....**


	8. rewards and bonfires

**Angels side:**

The Angels went out to a teen night club in celebration. Calabria (2008 mix) was playing. All of the girls were doing the conga line with Rainbow in front and Lacey in back. Nicole sat in a corner trying to act too cool for the conga but secretly wanting to join in, but then her queen bee reputation would be ruined. Ana couldn't focus on having a fun time at the party feeling guilty that she disobeyed Nicole, Nicole wasn't making it any easier by giving Ana a death glare the whole time. Ana walked over to Nicole.

"Hey." Ana greeted

"Hummph!" Nicole pouted

"Look, I'm sorry, I promise never to go behind your back, we had to win!"

"But you needed my permission!"

"Can't we just let this go just once and enjoy the party."

Nicole raised an eyebrow."Promise?"

"Promise."

Lost in stereo by All time low started to play, both girls smiled at me. "Join me on the floor?" Nicole asked

"For sure!"

Jimmy started to sing along on stage and started to crowd float. As soon as he got down, every Angel attacked him trying to be his dance partner. Duncan started to moon walk onto the dance floor. He had on a white polo shirt, red tie, black jeans, black shades, and his famous red chucks. He danced around every girl at first and finally got up on stage to make an announcement.

"Ok Angels listen up!" Duncan announced on stage

Duncan remained silent until everyone else was silent. "I have a special performer here tonight."

All girls started to scream. "Hush!" Duncan yelled. All girls obeyed and he continued. "Ladies and Jimmy…..I give you…..CHEF!"

The curtains opened to Chef playing the drums very crappy like. All of the girls and Jimmy just stood there with their jaws hanging. Ruby got up and slapped Chef in the face and walked off stage.

"Boo, you suck fucka!" Lacey yelled

All of the girls stared to throw their food at Chef. Chef started to turn beat red and knocked over the drums set. "You selfish brats!" Chef yelled as he walked off stage.

"Please tell me that was a joke." Sami complained

"You are actually right Sami. Everyone….COBRA STARSHIP." Duncan yelled as all of the girls screamed

Sami walked up to Duncan and gave him a good slap in the face. "DON'T YOU EVER DO THAT TO ME AGAIN! YOU ALMOST GAVE ME A HEART ATTACK!" She yelled and stormed off while Duncan was laughing

*confessional cam*

Duncan is laughing hysterically, " And this is why you need a ADD person here…..Sami you are quite the freak sometimes….."

*end of confessional cam*

Cobra Starship started playing Nice guys finish last, My moves are white, The City is at war, and finally when Good girls go bad came on, every girl looked towards Duncan and tugged and pulled on him to be his partner.

*Confessional cam*

Duncan: "Awww, every mans fantasy to be surrounded by hot chicks begging for you to be their dance partner…" he goes into a dreamy gaze

Dakota: "I'd prefer Pierce the Vails…I guess Cobra Starship is good too I guess." She sighs

Emily: "OH MY GOD, I LOVE COBRA STARSHIP! But I love Duncan more." She giggles while giving a wink and blowing a kiss

Kyra and Nina: The two are dancing in the stall, "SEXY NERD PARTY, WHOOOOOOO!" both said in unison

"End of Confessional Cam*

**Devils side:**

Evie, Carrie, Faith, Ashley, Sam, Shaya, Crystal, Melissa, Amy, and Gabi were all sitting on their cabin porch feeling disappointed about the loss.

"I'm sorry guys, I really tried." Carrie whispered

"You did the best you could. You deserve to be safe from tonight." Crystal said, patting Carrie on the back

"Thanks."

"I wish I were at the party." Amy whined

"Don't we all…." Shaya agreed

"Who are we going to vote off?" Faith asked

"I don't know Faith, I don't know….you guys are like my sisters after one day." Sam said

"Aww…" every other girl said but Gabi and started a big hug

"Come join in Gabi!" Melissa offered

"Hell no! I don't do that shit!" Gabi retorted and walked off

"Sheesh…" Ashley mumbled

"We should play truth or dare!" Evie suggested

"We should probably get Riley and Marissa" Melissa suggested, looking around for them

***Infirmary*:**

Marissa entered the infirmary with a blue teddy bear. A smile spread across Rileys face when she saw Marissa.

Marissa took a spot next to Riley on her bed. "Hey, hows your shoulder?"

"Good, doctor, well Chef, said that if I'm careful, that I'm able to participate in the next challenge."

"That's great!"

"Yea."

"Well I got you a gift. I didn't know what to get…."

Riley squeezed Marissa, almost suffocating her. "I love it!"

"Friends?"

"Friends, definitely!" Riley shouted, hugging Marissa

Amy walked in a moment later. "Aww, what a sweet moment! Were going to play truth or dare if you guys want to join?"

"Definitely!" both girls accepted

*Later in the night*:

The Devil girls sat around the bonfire. Duncan stood infront of the girls with white roses in his hands.

"Alright if you don't get a white rose, you're out! So listen for your name."

"Carrie."

"Amy."

"Gabi."

"FUCK!" Gabi pouted

"Marissa." Marissa growled at the fact that Duncan had called her name

"What the fuck!" Duncan snapped

"Ashley."

Ashley ran up and gave him a hug. "I want to be her Duncan!"

Duncan mumbled a thank god and continued. "Melissa."

"Faith."

"Riley."

"Crystal."

"Sam."

"Ladies…."

Duncan took out two roses behind his hands. "Shaya and Evie, come get your roses."

"Huh!" Everyone asked confused

"No one voted plus I decided to let it go since it was the first challenge." Duncan than pulled out apple cider. "Drinks anyone?"

All the girls knocked Duncan over, except for Marissa and Gabi who 'disliked' Duncan. After the other girls got their drinks, Duncan went over to Marissa and Gabi with two drinks left.

"You don't have to like me, but just celebrate."

The two girls accepted and the Devils stood around the campfire with Duncan.

*Confessional Cam*

Shaya: "I love you all!...but not in that creepy awkward way….."

*End of confessional Cam*

* * *

hey guys! thanks for all of the reviews! anyways i plan to update faster since its summer. I updated a new story, **Je vous aime, le meilleur ami**, so check it out. Anyways hoped you liked this chapter i know it was kind of short. Happy summer to you all and the next chapter will be up soon :)


End file.
